


Mafia War

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Drinking, Gen, Gun Violence, Mafia AU, Nightclub, Smoking, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven Universe grew up with his uncle Andy. It wasn't into he became 16 that he learned his mother and father are in the Mafia.While managing school and running the mafia club, he learns that his mother killed one of the Diamond (Rival mob): Pink Diamond. Or did she?A repost of the story. I made it before, but stupidly deleted it.





	1. Roles in the Mob/Mafia

Rose - Boss  
Greg - Underboss  
Pearl - Consigliere  
Garnet and Sapphire - Caporegime  
Amethyst, Bismuth, and Ruby - Soldier  
Peridot and Lapis - Associate

Steven is the club owener as of now.

 

Diamond Mafia

White, Yellow, and Blue - Boss  
Holly Blue - Under Boss  
Yellow and Blue Pearl - Consigliere  
Yellow Zircon and Aquamarine - Caporegime  
Jasper and Rubies - Soldier  
Topaz and Blue Zircon - Associate


	2. NightClub life.

Steven stood near the bar in the club. It was just a normal night in the club. Sadie was serving drinks, Lars was the bodyguard outside the door, and Jenny was talking with Buck. Despite many people thinking how lucky it was that a 21-year-old in college was running a club, he hated it

Ever since he had found out his mother and father were in the Mafia he had been given this job. Sure he got to see them more than he did when he was a child, but they usually just talked to him about business. The members of the Mafia each seemed to act different around him. Ruby, Sapphire, and Bismuth never talked to him. Pearl spoke to him, but it was usually saying something like "Pass me my cigarettes." Whenever Steven saw Pearl she was usually smoking or bossing people around.

 

Garnet and Amethyst talked to him sometimes, and they got along for the most part. Lapis and Peridot were the ones who always talked to him. They would stop by the club, and talk with him. They weren't members of "Crystal Gems", but they still helped. Lapis had made it clear she didn't want to be one. She probably wasn't either after trying to kill Bismuth. Peridot however wanted to be one.

 

Suddenly Steven were a loud bang outside. He was about to go out to see, when the door burst open.

 

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" IF ANYBODY MOVES WE WILL KILL YOU!"

It was six members of the "Diamond Mafia" Jasper and the Rubies.


End file.
